


Behind The Office Door

by charlieboy



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Being Walked In On, M/M, Making Out, ahhhh im sorry, and cute, and these two murder me, being interrupted, fanfiction has taken over my life Who am i, first, getting caught, i like the idea of them being caught idk i think its funny??, i started another one the other day that i need to finish too, i wrote this rlly quick, im just feeling extra gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlieboy/pseuds/charlieboy
Summary: Sonny Carisi and Rafael Barba start by talking about a case, but then things escalate quickly, and they find themselves on the couch, staring at the squad who are thoroughly amused by the whole situation





	Behind The Office Door

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry wow; 
> 
> feel free to write these goofs getting caught kissing and such bc it makes me laugh idk i think its cute ??

They were making out. It had happened so quickly - Carisi came into his office, asking about a case. They were both tired, another long day, and Barba was a little buzzed from drinking a few glasses of whiskey he downed to medicate his stress and coming on migraine (he also downed a few pain relievers because he knew he still had a few things to do before being able to head home and finally sleep, and nothing would get done trying to work with one of his infamous migraines). 

 

Carisi had sat down next to him - Barba was at the table instead of his desk - as they discussed, Barba was impressed with the Detective, who was sitting close to him (had he moved closer since they started talking?). He was making some solid points; he had learned a lot from both Fordham and shadowing. 

“It’s really nice to have a Detective around who understands law and is able to think ahead and apply the situation to a possible future court… situation.” Barba was fumbling his words and he wanted to blame it on the booze but he knew that wasn’t the reason. 

The Detective lit up at the compliment, showing his dimples that were adorable. 

“A compliment? From ADA Rafael Barba? Are you okay?” Suddenly his mood shifted and his eyes seemed sad, “Did Rollins put you up to this?” 

“What? First of all, a.) it wasn’t a compliment - don’t flatter yourself Detective - I’m just expressing the fact that it’s nice to have an aware Detective…” Barba knew his argument was weak but he continued anyways, “And b.) why would Rollins put me up to this? What do you mean?” 

“Oh, okay good. Nothing, nothing, it was just a, um… a bet. Nevermind it’s fine.” Carisi gave a small smile, the sadness still lingering a tiny bit. 

“Okay well now you’re obligated to tell me - if I’m part of some sort of bet, I have the right to know.” Barba smirked, intrigued. 

“Um, nah, it was just…” the Detective ran a hand through his hair (Barba noticed a strand falling out of place and he had the urge to gently brush it out of the younger man's face). Carisi looked down at his feet and shifted in his chair, trying to think of an excuse. 

His knees were almost touching Barba’s. He decided to just tell some of the truth. Kind of. 

“Uh, Rollins thinks I have a thing for you so she made a bet that you would eventually catch on if you hadn’t already and that you would probably either try to use it to your advantage and/or amusement.” He rushed out, not noticing he was fiddling with his hands and staring at the table the whole time. 

Barba’s eyebrows were raised and his lips slightly parted. 

“And is this ‘thing’ you have for me true?” 

“What? No-- I; I’m just passionate about law…” He trailed off, getting quieter with each word. 

“I’m going to take that as a yes.” Barba stood up, Carisi watching him like a hawk but eyes wide with a mix of embarrassment and a tiny bit of what looked like fear. 

Barba poured himself another glass of amber whiskey, a small smile on his face. 

“I wouldn’t take advantage of you but yes I caught on.” Barba didn’t mention how he wasn’t sure if he was just reading too much into it and it was him making up Carisi’s little ‘crush’ in his head. 

Carisi was jiggling his leg nervously. Barba had taken off his jacket and had his sleeves rolled up; he looked so good. He always looked good. The Detective was upset by the sudden turn of events, even though he had been the one to volunteer to go to Barba’s office in the first place. Of course he would be the one to volunteer. 

Barba finally made eye contact, looking into those sky blue eyes. He held up a second glass, silently offering some whiskey for Carisi. He shook his head, giving a half hearted smile. 

“If I made you uncomfortable at all, I’m sorry - I’ll just go. Um... If you ever want me to back off then just let me know - I didn’t mean to make this weird.” The worried Detective stood up moving slowly towards the door. He watched as Barba left his freshly poured drink on his desk and then walk briskly to the taller man. Carsi froze. 

The ADA only stopped when he was inches away. Carisi’s heart skipped a beat. His eyes fluttered as he realised he had been staring at the other man's mouth subconsciously. His very distracting mouth. Carisi swallowed, trying to push away his nagging thoughts about how he wondered if Barbas lips were soft. He was sure they were. 

His lips WERE soft - in one quick motion, Barba’s hands were on Carisi’s jaw, gently holding him as he stood on his toes and eagerly kissed the shocked Detective. 

Carisi leaned into the kiss. To both men's surprise, Carisi let out a low moan, hands flying up to hold Barbas waist tightly. 

It quickly turned into needy hands. They walked over to the couch, not noticing or caring about their stumbling feet, as they continued kissing enthusiastically. 

“God, you’re so hot; you strut around in your suits,” Carisi grabbed Barbas ass, “pretending like you don’t realise how handsome you are.” 

They basically fell onto the couch, Barba straddling Carisi and beginning to grind his hips. 

“Mmm, you’re the one who’s hot,” pausing to kiss along his jaw, “your legs go on forever and I can’t stop thinking how fucking gorgeous you must look naked.” 

Carisi smiled, his dimples showing, and started to laugh but let out a loud groan as Barba started to kiss and bite his neck. 

“Jesus,” Carisi lifted his hips into the man on top of him, one hand on the others’ hip and one squeezing his ass. 

Barba abandoned his now pink neck, to focus on Carisi’s lips again, biting his lower lip and moaning into his mouth. 

Carisi started to unbutton the top buttons on Barba’s shirt. 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” he almost whined, looking into the ADA’s sea green eyes that contrasted his pink cheeks. 

“I can say the same to you,” Barba said breathy, as Carisi returned the favour and started biting his neck and now exposed collar bone. 

Barba moaned and moved his hand down to palm the other man's erection. 

Neither of them heard the soft, quick knock on the door, simultaneously followed by a head popping in and looking around the office. Shocked eyes landed on the two men on the couch, one on the others lap, making out like teenagers and grinding on each other. 

“Oh my god” Olivia said, now stepping into the office, as Rollins came in behind her, pushing open the door more. 

Barba shot off Carisi’s lap and onto the couch beside him, eyes wide. Carisi’s face turned dark red as he grabbed a pillow and put it on his lap. 

“Uhm,” Barba stuttered. 

“Wow!” Amanda said finally, clearly ecstatic. 

Fin finally walked in, ending some sort of phone call, “What’s goin--” he stopped once he saw the two devastated men on the couch, putting together the pieces of the scene he had just walked into. 

“I knew it.” He stated easily, smirking a little, then walking back out of the room. 

“We were just ah… Um, discussing,” Barba coughed and cleared his throat, knees to his chest but still touching Carisi’s paralyzed body “...a case…” he whispered, barely audible. 

Amanda started laughing hysterically, as she looked back and forth at the caught assailants, both red faced and wide eyed. 

“Discussing very closely I can see,” Olivia said, smiling. Carisi looked like he was ready to jump out the window, just to escape this nightmare situation. 

Amanda was still laughing. 

“Okay, lets uh, give them some space, Rollins. We can all.. Discuss,” she emphasised the word with an eyebrow raise and a smirk, “this later.” She ushered the giggling Rollin’s out, pausing before closing the door, “I expect next time you two take this elsewhere, seeing as it’s Friday, and we had earlier planned to all get drinks together.” She smiled and closed the door behind her. 

Carisi sat there, still frozen, mouth open in humiliation. 

Barba looked at him softly, wanting to protect him. Barba was known for his ability to respond with quick snarky remarks, but he knew Carisi could get anxious sometimes. 

“Carisi, are you okay?” 

“Call me Sonny…” He replied quietly, still staring at the door. 

Barba burst out laughing, causing Sonny to turn to him, giving a small smile. Barba sat back up on his knees and leaned in close to Sonny's still red face. 

“Everything’s gonna be fine,” he said gently, giving the Detective a kiss on the cheek. 

“Well, only because now we finally kissed and you kissed back so I’m hoping, maybe you possibly have feelings for me back and I could take you out to dinner sometime? Or make you dinner, if you want?” He ended the sentence as a question. 

“That’s what you say after your boss and two coworkers walk in on us - me about to blow you?” He said it matter of factly. 

Carisi’s eyes widened which made Barba laugh again. 

“You were gonna--” Barba cut him off with kiss that Sonny melted into. He proceeded to get up and lock his office door, Carisi watching him intently, still in mild shock at the night's events. 

He walked back to the couch and knelt in between Carisi’s legs that seemed to go on for days. The ADA placed his hands on Sonny’s belt but didn’t unbuckle it. 

“Yes, and now that we can’t be interrupted, we can start over if you want.” 

Carisi cupped Barba’s face and brought it up to his, passionately kissing him. He sighed into his mouth. 

“Yes, please.” He said eagerly, staring into those forest green eyes, full of lust. Barba eagerly knelt back down between Sonny’s legs. 

Barbas hands and mouth on him made Carisi’s mind go blank, thankfully forgetting that he would have to eventually face the squad, and the fact that Rollins was never going to let him live this down.


End file.
